User talk:Baron Will Scarlett
Thanks for the support...I have been evolving it more each day...I have been looking into some other skills..Like Spell Braker to replace Escape...and dropping Troll Unguent(Healing Breeze works better) The more elite runs, I have not tried yet...I am in the process of running the desert..and right now am 50/50 here. I have not seen or heard of a Ranger Droks runner YET....I plan on working on this till I perfect a Build that can run any area with atleast a 70% sucess rate...right now..ASC to SC is 100%..I have made the run MANY times and have only died 4 times total(not counting TEST runs) and those were cause of a noob deciding to follow and keep aggro on me..lol I placed the 'build' here to help out newer players with a Ranger Runner....I have a Droks W/Mo..I got bored doing that run(+ I can make more faster doing LA to SC). Once again..thx for tips and if you have any sussgestions on a Better Build..I am all ears. My IGN is-Catti Fyre=ranger(or check out the OOBW site and drop me a msg,Deadlyknights on there)...maybe we can perfect this build sometime and show them that you don't have to be a 'elite' to be good. :You haven't heard of a ranger Droks runner!?!? Hello, what about us, the Running Rangers? One of our members can even do it with 100% completion rate on a ritualist. ;) -- (talk) 15:21, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :And please sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes: ~~~~~. -- (talk) 15:22, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::Hey Gem,I never thought I would get a message from you on my talk page, nonetheless about this. We are referring to the discussion on the build R/Mo Speed Ranger and the unsigned comment was from Deadlyknights. We are going back and forth on eachother's talk pages and I have never heard of RRA before. That is a great source! Baron Will Scarlett 15:31, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::::) I know whos the message was, but signing is still a thing that should be done. Remember, most of us regular contributors don't think of ourselves as any kind of 'elite' who are above other less active or newer users. Atleast I don't think i'm anyhow better than you guys. :) And what comes to RR and the soon to be formed RRA (Running Rangers Academy), I recommend to read through the website if you'r interested and apply for RR/RRA if you think that you would fit in. -- (talk) 15:41, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I do think I would fit in very well, seeing as that I already use my ranger to run anybody in my alliance anywhere they want (except droks dangit). Although I do not think that I would like paying to become a part of RR. I would love some advice for running, but i do not like charging that much for runs - if i have to charge anything at all. I am a kind spirit and Gold doesnt really matter to me since it is so easy to get. I may have an interest in RR later along the timeline, but as for now I dink around. My motto for now is "Help others". I wouldnt mind paying for a guide on running droks or certain missions, so keep me posted. Baron Will Scarlett 16:29, 17 September 2006 (CDT)